


The Babysitter

by Leni



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I go into labor tonight and my kid imprints on him, I'll blame you."</p>
<p>Or, The One Where Rory Is Pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lothy at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/138406.html?thread=29909414#t29909414). **Prompt:** Gilmore Girls, any, pregnant with Kirk looking after her.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Lorelai said, fussing around her old bedroom in order to make sure all of Rory's favorite snacks were within easy reach from the couch. "I promise it's one night only. You'll be fine, you'll see."

Rory glared.

"It's just Kirk. You like Kirk."

"If I go into labor tonight and my kid imprints on him, I'll blame you."

Lorelai cringed at the thought. "And you'd be right. But, honey..."

"Yeah, yeah. Delivery date came and went days ago, and you and Luke had big plans for tonight."

"Which we can't postpone, or we would have. You know that, honey."

"I guess," Rory mumbled.

"And we'll be back before you notice, promise." Lorelai flicked a glance at her daughter's middle, a fond look on her face. "But there's no way we're leaving you alone for one moment tonight."

"But..." Rory gave a sigh. "Kirk?"

"Well, he volunteered..."

"To stay with a pregnant lady who is not related to him in any way." Rory shook her head. "I must have been away from town for too long, because I'm thinking that's too weird."

Lorelai gave her a look as if _she_ were the weird one. "It's Kirk."

In Stars Hollow, that was all the explanation one needed.

"Maybe he's practicing?" Lorelai said after a pause, and then leaned closer, her voice dropped into what passed for a whisper. "Don't tell anyone, but Lulu has been overly bubbly these last weeks. I think there's an _interesting event_ coming up on that front."

Rory perked up at this bit of news. It wasn't her fault; she'd been raised in a small town where 'don't tell anyone' was the prelude to the most beloved communal activity: gossip. Half the fun of being a reporter was to dig around for juicy information. "Oh, really? That's great ...and scary!"

"It _is_ Kirk's," her mother agreed.

"And now I'm his guinea pig." Rory groaned. If there weren't a real possibility that she'd go into labor any moment, she'd pack her bags and make the trip to Hartford. Even her grandparents' cloyingly doting company sounded like a better option. "You owe me, mom."

"Yes, baby."

"And Luke, too."

"Of course."

The bell rang, and a few moments later, Luke came into sight with Kirk in tow. "And here she is," he told the younger man.

Kirk grinned and waved. "Hullo, Rory. We're gonna have _such_ a great time! I know you like movies, so I brought these." He lifted a plastic bag and his grin widened even further. "I wasn't sure whether the one on natural delivery was better than the one about fetus development, so I brought both. And then Lulu said I should bring something different-" He rolled his eyes, as if he was sure everybody agreed the advice had been silly. "-so I brought the newer Star Trek ones."

Only Luke cracked an approving smile at that.

Rory almost managed to lift herself off the bed, though her weight held her down. Her mom hurried to her side, and let Rory grasp onto her hand. "Mommy?" she pleaded.

Lorelai patted her hand, looking guilty, but she still said, "Just a few hours, honey. I'll... I'll show him your movie stash, okay? It will be fine, really."

"Imprinting," Rory gritted out. " _The blame_."

Lorelai looked torn, and exchanged a glance with Luke. He shrugged, obviously leaving the choice in her hands. "I'm so sorry, Rory. So, so sorry."

Oblivious, Kirk started talking about his plans for dinner - a healthy, nourishing dish. It included sliced carrots and celery sticks, he said.

Mother and daughter stared at each other in speechless horror.

"You owe me," Rory mouthed.

Lorelai nodded. "See you later, darling." 

She joined Luke at the doorway, and both pulled Kirk away. Rory's last sight of her mother was a guilty look before she stepped away and left Rory alone - and at Kirk's mercy.

"If you had plans to arrive tonight," she told her middle with her most stern tone, "you better forget about them right now, baby girl."

As if to agree, there was a kick.

"All right, then," Rory said, and, her hand rubbing the spot where her daughter rested, she smiled. "As long as we understand each other."

 

The End  
02/05/15


End file.
